The present disclosure relates to a locking assembly for securing a backhoe or other implement attachment that is mounted on the front of lift arms of an attachment carrier, such as a compact loader.
Mounting devices for attaching implements, such as backhoes to carrier vehicles are in wide use. In many instances, the implement that is attached is supported on a tilting attachment plate on a loader or carrier through a suitable latching mechanism, and in many cases the attachment mounting frame has cross rails on which the implement is mounted so the implement can move from side to side relative to the longitudinal axis of the carrier.
It is necessary to ensure that the implement mounting frame is securely supported on the carrier. U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,566 shows a backhoe mounting device, as does U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,398. In the case of the '398 patent, the attachment is secured with an over center latch, but the latch secures the backhoe mounting frame to the main frame of the carrier so that the lift arms are not operable to lift the backhoe or other implement.